Lily and James
by Emily Vanchi
Summary: My title is original, is it not? Anyway, I absolutly LOVE L/J love/hate fics, so I decided to try to write my own. Please read. Enjoy! ~Emily *NEW CHAPTER ADDED!*
1. Magic is Real

A/N- Ok, I absolutely LOVE Lily/James love/hate fics, so I decided to do one of my own. It maybe bad, but I really don't care because this fic is for ME, but I thought, 'since I'm writing it anyway, why not let others enjoy it also?' Hence, you are reading this Author's note. Please no flames. Fire burns, burns scar, and scars last forever. Anywho, I hope you like it, even in the tiniest bit. On with the fic!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or ideas you recognize. They belong to the one and only J. K. Rowling. I do own any characters or ideas you _do not_ recognize. I have to give credit to 'Proffessor Ravana Ravenclaw.' The quote below is from her profile.

Chapter 1

Magic is Real

_"Magic is in you and everyone. The difference is the we can see its gleaming light while Muggles cannot."_

It all began on a bright summer morning. Eleven year-old Lily Evans was sitting at her kitchen table, along with her 14 year-old sister Petunia, eating her breakfast when a large tawny owl flew through the window and into the kitchen. Petunia screamed and ran to find her mother. Lily looked at the owl, and made a move as to start running after Petunia when she saw a piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg. 'How peculiar.' Lily thought and began to reach for the parchment. She pulled her hands back when Petunia came back into the room, dragging her mother behind her.

"There, Mother," Petunia said pointing at the owl, "there's the…the…the _thing_ I said flew into the room and attacked me."

"It didn't attack you, Petunia." Lily spat at her sister. "I think it is delivering us something. Look, there's something tied to its leg." Lily reached for a second time for the parchment. This time, she untied it from the owl's leg, and the owl flew back out the window. She unfolded it, and found it was addressed to her. She turned it over, opened it up, and took out the letter inside. It read:

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

"Mom! Mom, what does this mean? What is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Does this mean I'm a witch? A _real_ witch?" Lily said hopping up and down.

"Lily, please. Let me see that." Her mother said. Lily handed her the letter. She read it, her eyes very big. When she had finished reading it for the fourth time, she said, "Well, I don't know what this means, or if it is just someone's idea of a joke, but I think we should go to this Leaky Cauldron place. It says here that 'Tom will be happy to show you how to get to Diagon Alley to buy your things for Hogwarts.' We'll go next Tuesday. Then maybe we will find out what they mean by 'we await your owl by no later than July 31.'" She handed the letter back to Lily, and went back to cleaning. Lily read the letter over again, smiling the whole time. Petunia just stood there, a look of disgust on her face.

"Petunia, isn't this just the greatest thing? I wonder why you didn't get a letter?" Lily said looking at her sister.

"I wouldn't _want_ one of those letters!" Petunia screamed. "I always knew you weren't normal! I _knew_ you were a…a…a freak!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door. Lily gaped after her sister. Then she shrugged and said to herself,

"I'd rather be a freak than ugly!" She went up to her room and laid down on her bed. 'Me, a witch? How strange is this? I thought witches were ugly and had warts all over their faces.' She snorted. 'Now I'm _really_ surprised Petunia didn't get one!' She laughed. "This must be a dream. This _can't_ be happening!" She said to herself. "I always wanted magical powers, and now I've got them." She stood up and walked over to her mirror to check for warts. She smiled at her reflection, and her reflection smiled back. "Nope, no warts." She said.

Lily had long auburn hair that had a few waves in it. She had cheerful emerald green eyes that had flecks of gold in them and a fair complexion. She looked a lot like her mother, Rose Evans, who had shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes. Her mother was a 7th grade History teacher. Her father, William Evans, had light brown hair and warm hazel eyes. He was a doctor at the local hospital; he worked in the emergency room. Petunia didn't look anything like her parents. Some may call her a 'sport.' She had straight long blonde hair that was very thin, therefore, just hung very limply around her face, and a very long neck. She had plain light blue eyes, and hated her sister. She hated her because she was pretty and everyone like her. She hated her because she was their parents' favorite and she got the better name. When you come down to it, she hated Lily because she was Lily. Lily didn't mind too much that Petunia hated her, but she really didn't know why either.

At dinner that night, Lily told her father about the letter and about her being a witch. Petunia refused to look at her 'freak' sister, and therefore, was silent though out the meal.

"Your mother's right," Her father said, "we don't know anything about this, but we should find out more about it. I would come with you, but I have to work, so just be careful." Her father warned.

"Don't worry, Dad, Mom and I will be fine." Lily said reassuringly to her father.

After dinner, Lily went up to her room to write in her diary. Her room had lilac walls, and a plum carpet. She had a window seat with a white cushion, and white drapes on both her window seat and the window on the opposite wall. Her bedspread was lilac and had a large lily in the middle. Her bookshelf was full of books, and her desk full of stories and poems.

She opened her diary to a clean page and dated it, Friday, June 30, 1972, then she began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today must be the strangest day of my __entire life__! Well, it all started at breakfast when this very large owl landed on top of the pancakes. There was a letter on its leg, and guess who it was addresses to? Me! It said that…get this…that I, Lily Anne Evans, am a witch. Do you believe that? That explains all the weird things that happen to me whenever I'm mad or scared. Mother and Father aren't to keen on it, but said we could check it out. I am so excited! I am going to learn magic, and I am going to get away from Petunia! Two dreams are coming true for me! Petunia doesn't like the idea of being related to a witch, she keeps calling me a freak. I'll tell you all about my trip to Diagon Alley (the place where I have to go to buy my things for school) on Tuesday. Until then-_

_I remain faithfully yours,_

_Lily_

Lily closed her diary, and got ready for bed. She said good night to her parents and slid into her bed. She fell asleep dreaming of making potions, and flying on a broomstick.


	2. Friends and Foes

A/N- Thank you to all of you who replied to my first chapter! I'm not a failure after all::Bursts into tears:: Ok, I'm finished. There will be a complete 'thank you' at the end of this chapter. The same thing stands, please, no flames. Fire burns, burns scar, and scars last forever.

Disclaimer- I own nothing you recognize, that all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. All you do not recognize, is mine.

A/N- One more thing, I don't really agree with the quote below, so don't kill me, but as this is a love/hate story, I thought it was appropriate. Enjoy! Emily

Chapter 2

Friends and Foes

_"Often we have no time for our friends, but all the time in the world for our enemies."_

_-Leon Uris_

When next Tuesday rolled around, Lily was bursting with excitement, and curiosity. Her mother and she left their house at 11 in the morning. When they got to the spot where the Leaky Cauldron was supposed to be, they found it really was there.

"Oh, Mother! It's not a joke, it's real! I'm a real witch!" Lily exclaimed when they saw the Leaky Cauldron.

"Calm _down_, Lily." Her mother said. They went inside where they were greeted by Tom. "Hello, I am Rose Evans, and this is my daughter, Lily Evans. She got this letter last week and it said to come here. Do you know anything about it?" She handed the letter to Tom.

"So you're going to Hogwarts this year, eh?" He said after he had read the letter. "Yes, you've come to the right place. I'll get you to Diagon Alley, follow me." He beckoned them forward and lead them through the bar and to a small walled courtyard. He counted the bricks, three up, two across, then tapped it three times. The wall opened to expose a long cobblestone street. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley." He said.

"Why thank you, Tom, but if you don't mind, can I ask you another question?" Rose asked.

"But of course." Tom said.

"Well, it says here, 'we await your owl by no later than July 31,' what does that mean?"

"Well, in the wizard world, we use owls to carry our mail. You probably got this letter by an owl delivering it, yes?"

"Well, yes, but where can we get an owl?"

"They sell them at Eeylops Owl Emporium."

"And that would be…"

"On Diagon Alley, but first you must go to Gringots to exchange your muggle money for wizard money. Muggle money will be no use to you in the wizard world. Now, I must be going, you'll find everything you need here. Have a great time at Hogwarts, Lily." Tom said and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." Lily called after him. They stepped onto the cobblestone street that was Diagon Alley, looking around at all the strange things. They soon found the tall white building that was Gringots. They walked up the steps and into the building. They saw a rather ugly goblin.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Rose said uncertainly to the Goblin.

"Hello, my name is Gembolon. How may I help you?" Gembolon said.

"Well, we need to exchange our money for wizard money."

"Ah, yes, how much would you like?"

"How much does one dollar get us?"

"Ten dollars will get you 2 galleons, 1 sickle, and 8 knuts." Gembolon said rather offhandedly.

"Two what, excuse me?" Rose said bewildered.

"Galleons. That's wizard money. There are 17 sickles to a galleon, 29 knuts to a sickle."

"All right, well, then I will give you 100 dollars." Rose said, still confused.

"Here are your 20 galleons, 13 sickles, and 17 knuts." Gembolon said handing Rose a black bag. "Have a nice day." He said smiling a forced smile.

"You too." Rose said and pulled Lily out of the building. "Well, he was very rude, don't you think, Lily?"

"I suppose." Lily said.

"What did he say? Seventeen what to one galleon, and 29 something or other to one what?"

Lily laughed. "It was 17 _sickles_ to one galleon, and 29 _knuts_ to one _sickle_."

"Yes, that's right." Rose said. They came to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Why don't you go and get your robes, and I will go get your books over there." Rose said pointing to Flourish and Blotts which was next door to Madam Malkin's.

"All right," Lily said, "but I'll need some money." Rose handed her some galleons.

"I'll meet you in front of Flourish ad Blotts in 15 minutes." Lily nodded and headed into Madam Malkin's. She met a plump witch.

"Hello, dear, Hogwarts too?" She asked. Lily nodded and the plump witch brought her to the back of the store where there was already a girl getting measured. She had dirty blonde hair that was to her shoulders. There were two pieces of hair each about half an inch wide on either side of her face that were shorter, however. They were cut right below her cheerful light blue eyes.

"Hello," the girl said, "I'm Rachel McKelly, what's your name?"

"Lily Evans. Are you going to Hogwarts for your first time too?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Me too! I didn't know about any of this until I got my letter!" Lily said.

"Really? Neither did I!"

"Well, dear, you're all done. Here are your robes." Madam Malkin said handing Rachel a package. Rachel hopped off the stool she was standing on.

"Well, I'll look for you on September 1st. 'Bye, Lily!" Rachel said as she walked out of the store.

"'Bye, Rachel." Lily said. Just as Rachel left, two boys walked in. Madam Malkin led them to the back of the store, as she did Lily, and stood them on stools next to Lily. They looked about the same age, only one was a little taller than the other. The taller one had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes that always seemed to be laughing. The smaller boy had messy black hair that looked as though it hadn't been brushed in a year, no, make that _ever_. He had chocolate brown eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. They started pinching and pushing each other trying to get the other to fall off their stool. The taller of the two finally succeeded in pushing the smaller one, whom was next to Lily, off his stool. He fell into Lily, pulling her down with him. She landed on her butt, with him on top of her. The taller boy just stood there laughing hysterically.

"Could you _please_ get off of me." Lily asked angrily.

"No, I think I'll stay here, thanks." The smaller boy said. Lily pushed him off her. He fell onto the floor. Lily stood up.

"Hey, Sirius, help me up." the smaller boy asked the taller boy. Sirius was obviously the taller boy's name. He hopped off his stool, and walked over to the smaller boy, still laughing, he helped him up. Sirius held out his hand to Lily and said, "I'm Sirius Black, and the kid who fell on top of you is James Potter."

Lily looked at both James and Sirius. She looked as though she was going to shake his hand, then thought better of it. She pushed passed them, grabbed her package from Madam Malkin, paid her, and left the store. 'Anyone who would push me over, not apologize, and decide to _stay_ sitting on me is _not_ someone I would like to associate with. And anyone who is friends with the likes of him is not _worth_ associating with.' Lily thought to herself as she waited for her mother to come out of Flourish and Blotts.

Her mother came out of the store a few minutes later carrying a stack of books. She saw Lily's expression, and asked, "Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily told her mother the whole Sirius/James story as they went along Diagon Alley looking for things.

"Boys. I don't know how anyone can put up with them." Lily told her mother as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Her mother laughed.

"Don't misjudge them, Lily, they can be very sweet. It's not their fault that when they see a pretty girl they have to try and act all macho and try to impress them, it's just the way they are." Her mother told her.

"Maybe so, but they could at least _apologize_ for knocking a girl, or anyone over." Lily said. "Well, at least I met a girl who will be going to Hogwarts this year and didn't know she was a witch either."

"Yes, that is good. What was her name again?" Her mother asked.

"Rachel McKelly. She said she would look for me on September 1st."

When they got home, Lily wrote a letter to Hogwarts telling them she would be attending, then tied it to her new owl's, Crystal, leg.

"Now, can you get this to Hogwarts for me, Crystal?" Lily said after she tied the letter to Crystal's leg. Crystal nipped Lily's ear in a reassuring way, then took off out the window.

Crystal was a female snowy owl. She wouldn't be very extraordinary, but the ends of each and every one of her feathers were silver that glistened in the sunlight, like crystal, hence her name.

After watching Crystal fly though the window and disappear into the sunshine, Lily went up to her room to unload all the things she bought. She picked up a book, Hogwarts, A History, and started to read it. She wasn't going to go to Hogwarts not knowing anything about it, or magic.

The weeks flew by, and soon enough, it was the night before Lily went to Hogwarts. She ran around putting everything in her trunk. Pants, shorts, shirts, skirts, her new robes, hair brush, hair ties, toothbrush, toothpaste, pictures, camera, school books, regular books, everything she needed, or thought she needed. She fell asleep at 10 o'clock.

The next morning, she woke up at 8 o'clock. She finished packing, then went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother, father, and Petunia were already eating. Petunia was throwing a tantrum, as usual, because she didn't want to go to King's Cross to see Lily off.

"It's not fair!" She yelled. "Why do I have to go to that freak show? I don't belong there! I don't want to go!"

"Petunia, please be quiet. You're going, and there's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind." Her mother said in a rather final tone. Petunia stopped yelling. She sat at the table with a scowl on her face. When Lily came down the stairs, her mother said, "Lily, are you all packed?"

"Yes, but I'm having a teeny bit of trouble getting my trunk down the stairs." Lily said. Her father got up, went up the stairs, and minutes later, was coming down the stairs with Lily's trunk in hand. He walked out the front door, and put her trunk in the car.

When he came back in, he said, "We had better get going. King's Cross is a good hour away and your train leaves at 11, right?"

"Yes." Lily replied.

"From what platform?" Her father asked.

"Um, let me check." Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her train ticket. She looked at it and said, "Platform 9 and ¾."

"What platform?"

"Platform 9 and ¾. Really, Dad, do you need a hearing aid?"

"Let me see that ticket." Lily handed her father the ticket. He looked at it. After minutes of examining it, he said, "Well, this must be a misprint. I've never heard of Platform 9 and ¾. We'll just asked someone at King's Cross. Well, let's go." Lily and her mother followed her father out to the car. Petunia just sat at the table. After about a minute, her mother stuck her head back inside the house, and said, "Petunia, let's go." Petunia got up from the table, still scowling, and stomped all the way to the car. She sat as far away from Lily as she possibly could without falling out of the car.

They arrived at King's Cross at 10:30. They went up to a ticket barrier and asked them where Platform 9 ¾ was, they didn't know. Lily looked around for Rachel, but she was no where to be seen. They walked to Platform 9, then to Platform 10, but there was nothing in-between them. Finally, at 10:45, they were getting desperate. They looked for anyone with an owl. Finally, they spotted a boy with light blonde hair and clear blue eyes; he was carrying an owl. Lily walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾."

"Just walk straight through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10." He replied.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Lily said then ran back to her parents. She kissed them goodbye and grabbed her cart.

"Don't forget to write!" Her mother said.

"Don't worry, I'll write as soon as I get there. 'Bye, Mom, 'bye, Dad! I'll miss you both so much! 'Bye, Petunia." She said then walked over to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. She ran towards it. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the barrier with full force, but to her surprise, it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform. She smiled then walked over to the train.

"Lily! Lily, over here!" She heard. Lily turned her head and saw Rachel hanging out of the window on the train. She walked over to her and said, "Hey, Rachel."

"Come on, Lily, I saved you a seat." Rachel disappeared from view and Lily walked onto the train. Rachel was there to help her get her trunk into the compartment. "I wanted to get a compartment all do ourselves, and succeeded, but then four boys came in and asked if they could sit there. What could I say? Three of them were very cute, so I said fine."

"That's ok, just as long as they aren't…" Lily stopped seeing who was in the compartment already.

"Hello, carrots." James said smiling. Lily groaned. She put her trunk in the compartment, then pulled Rachel back out into the hallway.

"How could you let him into the compartment?" Lily asked

"What? He seems nice, _and_ he's cute." Rachel replied.

"Well, remember when we met in Madam Malkin's?" Rachel nodded. "Well, right after you left, James and Sirius came in. They kept pushing each other. Then finally, Sirius pushed James right off his stool. He fell on me, and knocked me on the ground with him. I asked him to get off me, but he said, 'No, I think I'll just stay here, thanks.' Do you believe that?"

"Lily, that's hardly anything to get mad at." Lily thought for a minute.

"No, I guess you're right, but if they do anything more to me, that's it, he'll be waking up with neon pink hair." Rachel laughed.

"You don't know how to do that yet, Lily." Rachel said.

"Well, let's just say I picked up some advanced books." Lily smiled mischievously. They walked back into the compartment and sat down.

"So, carrots, who's your friend?" James asked.

"This is Rachel McKelly." Lily said.

"Well, this is Remus Lupin," he said pointing to the boy who told Lily how to get to Platform 9 and ¾. Remus smiled. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." He said pointing to a squat boy with light brown hair and watery light blue eyes. 'He looks like a rat.' Lily said to herself. Peter squeaked. 'And sounds like one to.' Lily smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." Lily said.

"Oh, Lily dear," Sirius said, "you may want to check your trunk to see if anything's missing. I think I saw Jamesie take something out of it."

Lily jumped out of her seat, not a very good idea since the train had just started moving. She fell over and landed on James and Sirius.

"Do you mind?" James asked.

"No, I don't mind." Lily said. "Actually, I kind of like sitting on Sirius's lap." She winked at Rachel, then kissed Sirius. She stood up, fighting hard not to laugh at the dumb-founded faces of the four boys. She tried with all her might, but finally, she burst out laughing, Rachel followed suit. Lily opened her trunk to see that all of her underwear were gone. "James! Where are they?" Lily screamed. All four boys burst out laughing.

"Go ask slimy Snape in the next compartment, he may know." James managed to get out between laughs. Lily ran into the next compartment, Rachel on her heels. She threw back the door to find four boys sitting there, a bunch of girl's underwear sitting in the middle of the compartment. Lily blushed scarlet, grabbed her underwear, and ran back to her compartment. She stuffed them back into her trunk amidst gales of laughter. She turned to face the boys.

"James Potter, you had better watch your back. No one, and I mean _no one_ embarrasses Lily Anne Evans and gets away with it." Lily said. James, Peter, and Remus stopped laughing, Sirius continued to laugh.

"Is that a threat?" James said calmly.

"No, it's a promise. I may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but mess with me and you will wish you had never heard of me."

"Yea, on the inside you're a slut." James said under his breath. Luckily for Lily, unluckily for James, Lily heard him.

"How dare you!" She screamed, then SMACK! She slapped him across the face. "I am anything but a slut. I was only joking with Sirius. I don't like sitting on his lap, or do I like him!" Lily said. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She sat back down, facing the window.

"That was low, James." Usually happy-go-lucky Sirius whispered. Now he was really serious (No pun intended). Remus nodded in agreement. Peter just stared with his mouth open.

Thank You's!

**Noelle**- The Marauders were in this chapter, happy? But I would still like that sundae… I checked out your stories and replied to one of them. You're a great writer!

**Jenn**- There probably won't be any love between Lily and James for a while, other characters, maybe…

**Sinead**- I'm glad you liked my story! I tried to make it as realistic as I could, I'm glad I succeeded in doing that!

**GoOfBaLL**- I'm glad you thought my chapter was 'pretty cool.' Did I get this chapter out quick enough for you?

**Starwriter**- Don't worry, I was going to continue this story even if I got no reviews! It's nice to hear that I write well:)

**LilyPotter**- Yes, that was a GOOD review! I guess I said that I was bad because I haven't gotten many 'good reviews' on my other stories.

**vally girl**- I'm glad you thought it was good.

**glo-stik**- I loved your long review! It makes me happy! I'm glad my beginning was good! I also love Lily/James love/hate fics (as I told you in the beginning of the story). I have read 'The Flower and the Stag,' 'The Parents who Died,' 'Snapdragon and Prongs,' 'The Damsels of Distress,' and many more Lily/James fics. I have not read, 'A New Beginning,' or 'Lessons of Life,' so I'll have to do that… I hope your babysitting went well. I babysit every other weekend, so I know what its like.

**HEDWIG**- I'm glad my story was 'good and wonderful!' I was hoping it would be!

**Star**- Of _course_ I will keep writing! You don't have to worry about that! I was going to continue even if I got no reviews!

**kimberly**- Don't worry, you didn't sound impatient! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Kate**- You're right. I remembered that the first book was written in 1990, so Harry would have been born in 1980. Thanks for pointing that out and I canged the dates in the first chapter. I'm glad my fic was one of the best you've ever read! Yay for me:)

**Devonny Stratton**- I'm glad you liked it a lot! And of course I will finish it! I was already planing on finishing it, even if I got no reviews!

**Megan**- I'm glad you love Lily and James fics! I do too! I will try not to make it predictable, but it may end up that way because I don't know your definition of 'predictable' is. I'm not one to make really long chapters, but I am trying. How was the length of this one?

**Katrine**- Yay! My story was interesting! Thanks!

**Evita Potter**- Did you get my e-mail? Well, if you are reading this, I guess you did. I'm glad you liked my story!

**ME**- I will definitely keep going, don't worry!

**Calypso Re**- Ahhh! Don't kill me! I got out the next part as fast as I could! Please don't kill me! LoL. I'm glad you are liking my story!

**phoenixvscrazysnow**- I'm glad it was wonderful! I'll keep writing, don't you worry!

**Avadriz**- Yay! So you're going to review this chapter, huh! Yay! I will keep writing, but of course! So you can keep reviewing:)

**EVE**- I'm glad it was funny! I try!

**Destiny's Angel**- I'm glad my story was cool! I will continue, for sure!

**pheonix dreams**- I will keep going, don't worry! I'm glad I got off to a good start. Imagine if I hadn't? Well, for one thing, I would have as many reviews as I have!

Thanks to all the people reading this right now, but can you do something for me? Can you go to that little blue box below and review? Thanks! Emily


	3. A Page is Turned

A/N- Ok, I don't have much to say. This chapter is a bit uneventful, I guess. I had no idea what quote to put, so I just picked one. It really has nothing to do with this chapter, but oh well¡Es la vida! Emily

Disclaimer- I own only the plot and characters you don't recognize. All else is J. K. Rowling's.

Chapter 3

A Page is Turned

_"The future lies before you,  
like paths of pure white snow.  
Be careful how you tread it,  
for every step will show."_

"Well, that was interesting." Rachel said. "I hope you are happy, Mr. Potter. Making girls cry must be very entertaining to you."

"I don't understand why she is getting so upset over one word." James said holding his check that now had Lily's handprint on it.

(A/N- Maybe that quote _does_ have something to do with this chapter…)

"Do you think anyone wants to be called something they aren't, especially if the thing they are called is _bad_?" Rachel snapped.

"Well, no…I…" James started.

"Exactly. How would you like it if I called you, let's see, a prick, an asshole, and more things, but I don't want to say them because they're mean."

"Well, no…"

"And what would you feel if I said your ego could fill Texas, twice?" (I know they're in England, but I don't care!). Rachel continued, unaware of James's continual interruptions.

"Hey, that's getting personal…" James said frowning.

"And what if I said y-" Rachel continued, but Sirius came over and put his hand over her mouth. She heard Sirius's calm voice in her ear.

"Calm down, Rach, I think he gets the point." He whispered. She smiled.

"Fine, but I'm starting to see why she hates him so." Rachel said to Sirius and loud enough for James to hear. Lily smiled to herself. She was glad to have Rachel as a friend. 'I would _hate_ to be her enemy.' She thought. Then she laughed out loud. Everyone looked at her. Lily was cracking up. She was laughing so hard that she fell out of her seat and was rolling on the ground.

"I think she's gone mental." Sirius said.

"That's pretty bad coming from you, Sirius." Lily said sitting up, but still laughing.

"Hey!" Lily smiled at him. She had a feeling they were going to be really good friends. James scowled.

"What, pray tell, is so hilarious?" He asked.

"I…have…no…idea." Lily said, still cracking up.

"I agree with you, Sirius, she has completely lost it." Remus said laughing. Soon, everyone, except James, was laughing. When they finally stopped laughing, they heard the intercom come on.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please change into your robes and leave your belongings on the train, they will be taken to the school separately." The conductor said.

Lily and Rachel grabbed their robes and headed out of the compartment to change. Sirius stood up and walked after them. Two seconds later, he was hurled back into the compartment. James, Remus, and Peter started laughing.

"Nice try, Sirius." James said. They changed into their robes and five minutes later, there was a knock on the door of the compartment.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"Is everyone dressed in there?" Lily asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Oh, ok." Lily said opening the door and walking in.

"Hey! We could be in here naked and you just walk in?" Sirius said.

"Well, yea." Lily said. Everyone looked at her for a minute, then she started laughing again.

"Oh no, not again." Remus said putting his head in his hands.

"Somebody shut her up!" James yelled. Lily stopped laughing abruptly. She looked at James with a look that could kill.

"Thanks, James," Sirius said. Lily turned to give him her death stare to find him smiling at her. All she could do was smile back.

"That's the Lil-Lil I like," he said.

"Lil-Lil, is that my new name?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, you like it?" Sirius said. Lily thought for a minute.

"I love it." She said hugging him.

"Awww, how cute!" Rachel said.

"Yea, I think I may barf." James said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Potter." Lily said breaking away from Sirius and giving him the look she had patented just for him.

"Let's go, Lil-Lil," Sirius said hastily, pulling her from the compartment.

When they got off the train, they saw a very large man yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

They walked over to him. He yelled, "No more than four to a boat, now!" Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all got in one boat. James stuck his tongue out at Lily as Rachel and she got into the boat right next to theirs. They were soon join by two girls. One had almost white blonde hair down her back and cold ice blue eyes. The other girl looked much nicer than the first. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, and warm hazel eyes.

"Hi," the second girl said, "I'm Jennifer Collins."

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and this is-" Lily said.

"Rachel McKelly." Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you both." Jennifer said. She started to say something else, but was interrupted but James yelling, "Hey, Evans!" Lily snapped her head around.

"What?" She retorted. Suddenly, she felt the coldness of the lake creeping up her body. She looked around her, she was _in _the lake. James had pulled her into the lake.

"POTTER!" She screamed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rachel and Jennifer pulled her back into the boat. She looked over at James who was laughing hysterically. Sirius and Remus looked shocked and Peter just looked scared. When they reached Hogwarts, Lily was freezing. She saw James and attempted to get to him. Jennifer and Rachel each held one of her arms. James just laughed.

"You know, James, we could let got over her at any time." Rachel said smiling. James stopped laughing and ran. All three girls started to laugh.

The sorting began as the Sorting Hat began to sing its song:

(I'm not a lyricist, so make up your own song.)

After it finished singing, the hall burst into applause. Then, Proffessor McGonagall stepped forward. She unrolled the parchment she was hold, then began to read off names.

"Anderson, Michael!" A tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward. He put on the hat, and after a minute, it shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hall applauded. Michael put the hat back, then walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up to the hat and put it on his head. After about a minute, it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hall applauded again and Sirius took the hat off. Lily yelled, "Go, Sirius!" Sirius winked at her than sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Collins, Jennifer!" Jennifer stepped out of line, trembling. She put the hat on. After about two minutes, it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" She breathed a sigh of relief then joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

Two more people were called, then,

"Evans, Lily!" Lily stumbled out of line and up to the hat. She put it on, then heard a little voice in her ear.

_"Ah, yes, Miss Evans, where shall we put you? You are very hard working, and brave, oh my yes, but you are smart and always looking for an adventure. So in must be _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled out the last word. The hall applauded, James groaned. 'Great now if I'm in Gryffindor, she'll be with me!' He thought. Lily put the hat back and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Jennifer. Jennifer hugged and shrieked, "I'm so glad you're with me! I know we just met, but I have a feeling we're going to be great friends!"

"I think you're right, but I have to ask you, do you like pulling pranks?" Lily said.

"Do I ever! You don't grow up with five brothers without learning some good ones." Jennifer replied.

"That's great because I have a feeling we're going to be pulling some tonight on a certain black haired boy." Lily said smiling mischievously.

Just then, "Lupin, Remus!" was called. Remus walked up to the stood, and put the hat on. After about three minutes, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius.

"Good job, Remus." Lily said. He smiled.

Next was, "McKelly, Rachel!" Rachel walked up to the stool, put the hat on her head, then star down. After a minute, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rachel smiled and put the hat back on the stool. She skipped over to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Lily. She grabbed Lily's hands and they both squealed.

"Ah! I'm so glad we're in the same house, Lily! And you, Jenn!" Rachel said.

"Ladies, please. Enough with the dramatics." Sirius said rolling his eyes. Lily hit him upside the head. "Ow! Ok, ok, on with the dramatics!" The three girls laughed.

Three people later, "Pettigrew, Peter!" Peter stumbled out of line and sat on the stool. The hat took a while to choose where he should go, but in the end, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Peter walked over and sat across from Remus.

"Goodness, Peter, I was thinking you weren't going to get sorted at all!" Sirius said laughing. Peter smiled weakly.

Next was, "Potter, James!" James walked out of line, smiling. He put the hat on, and after less than a minute, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily groaned. He walked over and sat next to Peter and across from Sirius.

"So, carrots, are ya happy I'm in your house?" James said smiling.

"Oh yea, I'm ecstatic." Lily said sarcastically. "Can't you tell?"

"Oh yea, Lil-Lil, you _look_ ecstatic to me." Sirius said.

Just then, the sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to all new and old students! Now, I know I will not hold your attention for long before the feast begins, so now, eat!" He smiled and sat back down. Lily looked at him, puzzled.

"Potatoes, Lily?" Jenn asked. Lily looked down at the table. Her mouth fell open. The dishes that were empty a minute ago were now piled with food. She began to pile food onto her plate. Sirius was by far eating the most. After a few minutes, she got an idea.

"Hey, Potter." Lily said. James looked up.

"Yea?"

"Do you like see food?" She asked. James looked at her quizzically.

"Yea, it's ok wh-" Lily opened her mouth to reveal half-chewed meat and potatoes. James look away disgusted.

"Lil-Lil, that was great!" Sirius said laughing. "You get it? See food? _See_ food!"

"Yea, Sirius, we get it." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"See food," Sirius said to himself, still laughing.

After the feast and Dumbledore's speech, the students filed out of the Great Hall and to their common rooms. Lily, her friends, and her enemy followed the other Gryffindors until they got to a huge portrait of a very fat lady. A Prefect who was leading said, "Wizbee!" And the portrait swung open revealing a comfortable looking room. There were two doors. The girls went through one, while the boys went through the other.

When Lily, Jenn, and Rachel reached their dorm, they found two other girls already there. One had dark brown hair down to her waist that had bouncy curls at the ends, and mint green eyes. The other had straight light brown hair that was cut just below her chin and honey colored eyes.

"Hi," the girl with the honey eyes said. "I'm Sarah Wendle and this is Elisabeth Schneider." Sarah said pointing to the girl with the mint eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Rachel McKelly and Jennifer Collins." Lily said pointing to each girl in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." Elisabeth said.

"You too." Rachel said as she searched for her nightgown in her trunk. She found it then went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came out, the other girls were already changed. Lily and Jenn grabbed their toothbrushes and ran towards the bathroom to see who would get there first. Lily won, and slammed the door so Jenn couldn't get in. Jenn banged her fists on the door yelling, "C-mon, Lil, hurry up!" Lily took extra long just to make Jenn mad.

When she finally came out, she jumped into the bed along the left wall, the wall opposite the door. Rachel's bed was next to hers, and Jenn's next to Rachel's. Sarah's bed was directly across from Lily's bed, and Elisabeth's bed was on the left of Sarah's bed.

Jenn joined the other girls after a few minutes and got into her bed. Rachel had the hangings pulled around her bed, so she was probably almost asleep, Sarah and Elisabeth were brushing their hair, and Lily was reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"'Night, everyone." Jenn said and blew out the candle next to her bed.

"'Night, Jenn." Sarah and Elisabeth said in chorus.

"Goodnight, Jenn. Goodnight, Elisabeth. Goodnight, Sarah." Lily said.

"'Night, Lily." Sarah and Elisabeth said in chorus yet again.

Thank You's!

**Noelle-** Thanks for your second review! I can't kill Peter off! If I did, there wouldn't be the Marauders because he, no matter how much we hate him, was a Marauder, and you did want the Marauders in the story, yes? I am not going to include him much, though. You are a VERY good author! Yes, you are!

**Starfishy-** I'm glad that you liked chapter 2, what about chapter 3? Did you like that too? It's so good to hear I'm a talented author! You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that!

**Mystikalolo-** Aren't Lily/James love/hate fics the best? Yes, they are! They all have the same scheme to them, but they are all a tad bit different, making them all worth reading! I'm glad you liked that chapter!

**Princess Hermione (Gabby)-** Is Gabby your author name? Glad you liked the story!

**Dyl- **Glad you liked the chapter! Yes, I will _try_ to keep the Marauders in all of the chapters. They most likely will (minus Peter), but I don't want to say they definitely will if I can't guarantee they will. Keep reading anyway!

**Calypso Re-** Did you like this chapter? Hope so! It's good to know my story is written better than other one you've read! Glad you love the story so far!


	4. Rude Awakenings

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, not much to say except that it may take me longer than it has before to get my chapters out. I am starting tennis and that is every Tuesday and Thursday. Also, I will be going away this weekend, and possibly the weekend after that. SO DON'T KILL ME! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had absolutely no idea what to write! ¡Lo siento! Emily

Disclaimer- Same as always!

Chapter 4

Rude Awakenings

_"We never forgive those who make us blush."_

_-Jean-François De La Harpe_

The whole Gryffindor house was awoken the next day by a scream. It was James. He had woken up, looked in the mirror, and screamed at what he had seen.

"James, will we be waking up every morning by your screams?" Remus said groggily.

"LOOK AT MY HAIR!" James screamed. The boys turned to look at his hair, then burst out laughing.

"It's…it's…it's…PINK!" Sirius said. He was laughing so hard that he fell off his bed, but continued laughing.

"Shut up!" James said. "This is _not_ funny! She did it, I know she did."

"Who did?" Remus asked.

"Lily." James hissed. He ran out of the dorm and up to the first year girls' dorm. The door burst open. Jenn stuck her head out of her curtains.

"James, what are you doing here? What wrong?" She asked, her eyes still closed. She rubbed them and looked at James. She burst out laughing. "What…what happened to your hair?"

"Who's hair?" Rachel said popping her head out. "James, unless I'm mistaken, I don't think you're a girl."

"Thanks, I've noticed too." He said offhandedly. "Where's Lily?"

"She sleeps in that bed…why?" Rachel said pointing to Lily's bed. James stormed over to her bed, threw the curtains back, and found Lily supposedly asleep. She opened one eye. She saw James, and opened both her eyes.

"Why, James, what brings you here at this time of day?" Lily said. She had to work very hard not to laugh at James's face and hair.

"You know exactly what brings me here." He hissed. "Look at my hair!" He pointed to the hot pink hair on the top of his head.

"Why, James, what did you do to it?" She asked innocently. "It's pink."

"I _know_ it's pink, and I know you did it."

"Moi? Now, Jamesie, why would I do that?"

"You liar! I know you did!" Lily stood up.

"And if I had? What would you do?" She said.

"Well, first, I would make you change it, then I would plan a prank on you." James said.

"Well, I will _not_ change it." Lily said and walked past him to the bathroom. "I'm sure everyone will _love _your new hair style." She said as she slammed the door.

"I hate her!" He said and walked back to his dorm.

"Hey, Jamesie, where have you been?" Sirius asked when James entered the room.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" James said. "She won't change it back and I don't know how!"

"Well, it seems you have a peck of trouble there, don't you?" Remus said.

"Yes, I do. What am I going to do? I can't go out there like this! Look at me! I have _pink _hair!" James said running his fingers through his hot pink hair.

"Well, wear a hat or something." Sirius suggested.

"Or why don't you look in a book for the counter charm." Remus said as if it were obvious.

"What's a book?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius, we already know how stupid you are." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Yea, that's a good idea, here, you guys, help me look." James said. They each grabbed a book and began to read. After about ten minutes, James exclaimed, "I found it! Oh, darn, it says the curse, and how long it lasts, but not how to change it back. Wait, it says, 'it will last 24 hours. You cannot change it, you can only let it stay for 24 hours.' Aw, man!"

"Well, I guess you'll have pink hair until tonight, or tomorrow morning, whenever she did the charm." Remus said. "Come on, let's go to breakfast."

"I'm not going." James said stubbornly.

"Oh, James, come on, no one will notice." Sirius said trying not to laugh.

"Ha ha, Sirius, I'm _so_ sure no one will notice." James said sarcastically.

"Well, are you coming?" Remus asked.

"No!"

"Fine, if you would like to sit here sulking and starving for 24 hours, that's fine with me." Remus said shutting the door.

"No, I won't sulk, I'll think of a plan to get that ugly Evans back." James said smiling mischievously.

He opened a book Sirius had given him for his birthday last year: 101 Ways to Curse Your Enemy. He flipped through a few pages until he found the curse he was looking for.

"Watch out, Evans, here I come." He said shutting his book.

He tiptoed up to the first year girls' dorm. He went into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later smiling. Then he heard footsteps outside the door and dove under the bed closest to him.

"I can't believe Lily hates him!" Sarah said opening the door to her dorm. She had forgotten her book.

"I know! He's like the cutest guy in our year!" Elisabeth said.

"No, Elis, he's the cutest guy in the whole school! Well, except for the seventh year guys, they are _majorly_ hot!" Sarah said. "Now where is my book? I know I left it right here."

James looked next to him, he had to hold back a scream. There, sitting right next to him, was Sarah's book. He pushed it out from under the bed quietly, right next to Sarah's feet.

"Oh, here it is!" Sarah said picking up her book. "Come one, Elis, we have History of Magic first. My brother said it's really boring!"

James heard the door click shut. He breathed a sigh of relief and climbed out from under the bed. He walked to the door, opened it, and ran to the common room. People turned when he came down, then laughed. James blushed then ran to the Great Hall to find Sirius and Remus. When he found them, he sat down in-between them, putting his head in his hands.

"So, you decided to come down?" Remus said.

"Yea, I didn't want to give Evans the satisfaction of me not wanting to come out of my dorm because of her prank." James said his voice a tad muffled because of his hands.

"Yea, and you got hungry." Sirius said. James smiled.

"Well, ok, I guess you're right, but I didn't come before doing a little prank of my own." James said. Sirius turned and looked at him.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh, let's just say I gave Evans and all the girls in her dorm a little dose of her own medicine." James said smiling.

"Come on, we have History of Magic." Remus said.

They found the classroom pretty easy and sat down in the back of the class were the girls were already seated.

"Hi, James." Sarah and Elisabeth said giggling. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hi, ladies." James said sitting next to Sirius who was next to Lily.

"So, Lil-Lil, seems you have some competition." Sirius said smiling. Lily choked.

"What? You're joking, right, Sirius? You don't actually think I like Potter do you?" Lily said.

"We'll see…" Sirius said as Professor Binns walked, or rather floated, into the classroom. Lily frowned.

"I have to go to the Hospital Wing." Lily said clutching her stomach. Sirius gave James a sideways glance.

"Why?" Sirius asked sounding worried.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Lily said.

"Why?" Jenn asked.

"Because Sirius actually said I like James." Lily said. She made a noise like she was throwing up, then sat back up. "There, all better. I wouldn't step there if I were you, Potter." Everyone laughed, except James, Sarah, and Elisabeth.

"Is there something funny about the Goblin rebellions?" Professor Binns asked.

"No, sir." They all said in chorus.

"Very well." He said than droned on about the Goblin rebellions.

"But then again, if I were you, I would be throwing up again." Lily said. "And again, and again, and again, and a-"

"I get the point, Evans." James hissed.

"Really? I didn't think you had the mental capacity to comprehend anything." Lily said.

"Lil-Lil, where do you come up with these comebacks?" Sirius said.

"It comes natural." Lily said shrugging.

"Yea like some other stuff." James said.

"Like?" Lily spat.

"Like being a annoying little itch, being a slut-"

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT?" Lily screamed. "I AM NOT A SLUT!"

"Miss Evans, detention." Professor Binns said. The bell rang to signal the change of classes. "I want two feet of parchment on the Goblin rebellion."

Lily grabbed her books and stormed out of classes. Rachel and Jenn ran to catch up with her. When they did, Lily was seething.

"Lily, I can't believe he got you detention on the first day!" Rachel said.

"I hate him. I hope he dies." Lily hissed.

"Now you know you don't mean that. I mean, he does annoy you and got you detention, but you don't want him _dead_, do you?" Jenn said.

"Yes, I do."

"You re-" Jenn started, but Rachel gave her a 'drop it' look. Jenn shut her mouth.

"What do we have next?" Rachel asked.

Jenn took out her schedule.

"Potions, in the dungeons." She said.

When they got there, they met a very mean Potions teacher. Her name was Professor Rellik. She had light blonde hair that was in a very tight knot in the back of her head and cold blue eyes. She would have been pretty if she wasn't always scowling, many students thought her face was stuck like that. She was head of the Slytherin house, and the rumors were that she favored them in everything, and of course, Gryffindor had Potions with the Slytherins.

"Good morning." Professor Rellik said. Her voice reminded Lily of fingers running down a chalkboard. "Today we will be making a Shrinking Potion. I will put you in partners, and see if you are any different than the other dunderheads I've taught." She looked around the class. "I guess not." She sighed. "When I call your name, please go sit with your partner. Black, Sirius, McKelly, Rachel." Rachel smiled at Sirius and took a seat next to him. "Lupin, Remus, Pettigrew, Peter." Peter squeaked and sat next to Remus. "Evans, Lily, Potter, James." Lily didn't move. Professor Rellik looked at her, "Miss Evans, did you not hear my directions?"

"No, Professor, I heard the directions." Lily said.

"Did you heard who your partner was?"

"Yes, but I didn't suppose you really meant it." Lily said. A few people laughed.

"Oh, I assure you I did, now go sit next to Potter or you will have a detention." Professor Rellik spat. Lily reluctantly got up and sat next to James. James wasn't too happy about this arrangement either, he had a scowl on that matched Professor Rellik's.

"Don't talk to me, Potter, _I_ didn't pick the partners." Lily said through clenched teeth. She didn't look at him, but straight ahead at the wall.

"I won't have any problem with that." James said.

Professor Rellik finished with the partners and said, "Alright, the ingredients list is on page four of your book. Get started."

Lily took out her book and flipped to the right page. "Ok, Potter, go get us dried nettles and crushed snake fangs." James didn't answer. "Potter? POTTER?"

James took out a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbled something down, and handed it to Lily. She read it and threw her hands up in fury.

"Alright, Potter, you can talk to me, but only so I don't get _another_ detention because of you." Lily hissed. James smiled cheekily.

"Fine, I'll go get the stuff you asked for…what was it again?" James said. Lily sighed in frustration.

"Dried nettles and crushed snake fangs. Honestly, Potter, do you only do this to me to get under my skin?" Lily said.

"Yea." James said simply and went to get the stuff they needed. Rachel tapped Lily, who was in front of her, on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lil, how's it going with James?" She asked.

"Oh, just peachy keen." Lily said. Rachel giggled. Lily shot her a piercing glance. Rachel stopped giggling.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't let him do this to you!" Rachel said.

"She's right, Lil-Lil, you shouldn't let him annoy you so much. He's really not that bad, you know." Sirius said.

"Yea? Well, I'll believe it when I see it." Lily said then turned back to her potion.

Everything was going fine, until the end of class when the potions were done. James was putting away the extra ingredients, when Lily smiled evilly. She poured some of the potion in a vile. When James came back, she said in her sweetest voice possible, "James, will you come here?" James gave her a skeptical look, then with a shrug of his shoulders, walked over to Lily.

"What?" James said. Lily took the vile from behind her back and splashed it on the front of James's pants. She smiled.

"That." She said. James's face fell. He looked down his pants. "Evans! You-you-you shrunk my thing!" Lily burst out laughing, grabbed her books, and ran from the class. When she was safely outside the classroom, she leaned against the wall and started laughing hysterically. Jenn and Rachel found her after a few minutes, still laughing.

"Lily! What did you do?" Jenn asked.

"No-no-nothing! I-I-I swear!" Lily said still laughing.

Sirius and Remus soon joined them.

"Lil-Lil, what did you do?" Sirius asked. "James is in there trying to explain to Rellik what you shrunk!" Lily burst out laughing again.

"Well, it serves him right for calling me a slut and getting me a detention!" She said.

"That _was_ mean, Lil-Lil, but it _was_ hilarious watching James trying to tell Rellik what you shrunk." Sirius said.

They made their way to lunch, Sirius and Remus holding the hysterical Lily up. They were joined after awhile by a beet red James.

"Did she fix it?" Sirius asked. Lily snorted. James glared at her and said simply,

"This is war, Evans."

Thank Yous!

**Calypso Re**- How was your vacation? I hope it was good and that I have enough chapters to satisfy you. It's really awesome to hear people say I'm a wonderful writer! It means so much to me!

**PotterGurlie**- Glad you liked it and of _course_ I will continue! Enjoy!

**Draco's Cheer Chick**- Really? Was my Lily different than other Lilys? I'll have to look at that…Yay! I'm on someone's favorites! Thanks a bunch and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Noelle**- Ah, my faithful reviewer! Peter hasn't been in a lot of chapters, and if he is in one, he may have like one line, so cut me some slack! How did you like this chapter? Two pranks that we know of, and that one James did in the girls' bathroom…What was that about? We'll find out in the next chapter!

**Sweetdreamz**- I can't kill off Peter! I'm sorry, really, but my story has to match up with the Harry Potter stories, sorry, but that's just how I am! It _has_ to match! He's not in the story a lot, barely at all actually. A violent death for Peter before Hogwarts, eh? I'll have to check that out…

**Gabby**- Yes, I try to write everyday, but sometimes, it's hard to. Glad you like the book, and of course I will tell everyone you had Princess Hermione for a long time because, you did!

**Sineadluv**- Have I really captured J. K.'s style of writing? That is a HUGE compliment because she is an _awesome_ writer! Thanks so much and I'm glad you liked the chapter!


	5. Attention and Detention

A/N- Ok, not many review because has been down, but that's ok! Hope you like

this chapter, and all the previous ones. Emily

Disclaimer- I OWN EVERYTHING, I SWEAR! Yea, right, I wish.

Chapter 5

Attention and Detention

_"One reason we should love our enemies is that we made them ourselves. Another reason is that they keep us on our toes, a third reason is that we should make them our friends."_

_-Source Unknown_

The next morning, a single word cut through the silence of the Gryffindor house.

"JAMES!"

It was Lily. She had stepped out of the shower, looked in the mirror, and almost passed out at what she saw. Her screamed was heard in the First Year Boys' dorm as though she was standing right outside their door.

"Jamesie, you had better run." Sirius warned. James didn't need to be told twice. He ran down to the common room and through the portrait hole, laughing the whole way. Lily wrapped the towel around herself, and walked out into her dorm.

"Lily, what-what happened?" Rachel asked. She looked at Lily, or what she thought was Lily. Her auburn hair was now a sticky black (it looked like someone had poured wet tar on her head), and her fair skin was covered with ugly green spots. Lily was verge of tears.

"I-I-I don't know." She said. "I got in the shower and my hair was ok, and when I got out, I looked like I fell head first into a newly paved street. What am I going to do?"

"Lily, what happened?" Jenn said pulling back the hangings around her bed.

"James did something to her shampoo and soap." Rachel said answering for the crying Lily.

"How am I going to get this stuff out of my hair? Will I have to cut it all off?" Lily asked, tears streaming down her green spotted face. "It's not that I'm vain or anything, but look at this." She put her hand up to her hair, it got stuck. Rachel went over and pulled it out. "Thanks."

"Well, maybe it will wash out." Jenn suggested.

"I don't think so, but at this moment, I'll try anything." Lily walked back to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. After about a minute, Jenn and Rachel heard the shower running again.

"Lily! Don't use the shampoo again!" Jenn called into the bathroom.

"I won't." Came Lily's sobbed reply. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened it to reveal Sirius.

"Sirius! Do you know what your idiotic friend did to Lily?" Rachel screamed.

"Calm down and tell me." Sirius said.

"He did something to her shampoo and soap. Now she's covered in green spots and her hair in covered in this sticky black stuff. She's mortified!" Rachel said.

"Where is she now?" Sirius asked.

"In the shower trying to get the stuff out of her hair, but it's useless! I know it is! She's going to have to cut her hair."

They heard the shower stop. They waited on baited breath for Lily's reaction. They heard it a few seconds later, a distinct sob.

"Rach, get me a pair of scissors." Lily called. Rachel searched her trunk, finally finding a pair of scissors. She handed them through the door to Lily.

"Sirius, you better go, I think this may take awhile." Jenn said. Sirius nodded and left the room. "I wonder how short she's going to cut it."

"I don't know, hopefully not too short." Rachel said. Jenn nodded in agreement.

Lily emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later dressed and with a towel on her head.

"Let us see." Rachel said calmly. Lily obediently took the towel off her head. Her used-to-be shoulder length hair was now cut right at her chin. The tips of her hair were still back, but the rest was red again.

"It looks terrible and I'm still spotted." Lily said glumly.

"It looks great, actually, and you can got to the Hospital Wing and Madam Seed _(A/N- get it? Madam Pomfrey's name is Poppy. Poppy Seed, get it? Ok, I thought it was funny.)_ will fix them." Jenn said.

"Does it really look good?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Better than good. James is going to be mad that he made you look better with his prank." Rachel said. Lily hugged both Jenn and Rachel.

"Thank you both so much. No one could ever ask for better friends." Lily said. "I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing, but can you do me a favor?" Jenn and Rachel nodded. "Give something to James for me. I'll go get it." She ran to the bathroom and returned a few seconds later with sticky black things in her hand. "It's the hair I had to cut off. Give them to James for me." She handed them to Rachel and she took them.

"We'll give them to him, don't worry. Let's go, Jenn." Rachel said. "Good luck at the Hospital Wing, and your hair looks great." Jenn and Rachel left the dorm and headed for the Great Hall.

Lily smiled. "Now to find the Hospital Wing." She ran a brush though her hair, grabbed her books, and left to find the Hospital Wing.

Rachel and Jenn entered the Great Hall to find James laughing hysterically. They walked over to him.

"Hey, Rachel, Jenn, how's Lily?" James said and started laughing again.

"She's just fine, actually, and you're going to be really mad when you see her!" Rachel said. "Oh, and she asked us to give you this." She threw Lily's 'hair' at him; it hit him in the face.

"What the-" James said.

"Have a nice day." Jenn said. Rachel and she smiled sweetly and went to sit with Elisabeth and Sarah.

"What, is that?" Remus said picking up a piece of Lily's 'hair' with James's fork.

"I haven't the slightest idea." James said. Sirius burst out laughing. "What? Do _you_ know?"

"No, but I think I have an idea." Sirius said. "It's Lily's hair!" James looked at the sticky blob in his lap.

"You're saying, that this-this _thing_ is Lily's hair?" James said pointing to Lily's 'hair.' Sirius nodded.

"I think it is."

"So, she's now bald?" James asked. Sirius smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I went to see what you did to her this morning, but she was in the shower trying to wash it out. Then she asked Rachel for a pair of scissors. I left after that." James smiled.

"I made Lily bald! I _am_ the king of pranks!" He sang. He stood up and danced around. I few people looked at him as though he was crazy, maybe because he is ("hey!"), while others just laughed.

"Yea, well, here, King of Pranks, keep this for a souvenir." Sirius said flinging Lily's 'hair' at James. He caught it and smiled.

"Thanks." He said then rolled his eyes.

"But seriously-" Sirius said.

"The only way you're serious, Sirius, is by your name." James said. Sirius smiled.

"Thanks, James, but really, where _is_ Lily?" James shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"_I_ do." Sirius said. James smiled.

"You like her, Sirius, don't you?"

"Nah, she's too much of a sister to me to _like_ her like her."

"C-mon, you two, Herbology." Remus said.

When they got to Herbology, they sat in the back of the classroom, well, greenhouse where Jenn and Rachel were already sitting. Sirius sat next to Rachel, James next to him, and Remus next to him. Sirius turned to Rachel.

"So, Rachey-Rachel, where's Lily?" He asked.

"She's at the Hospital Wing." Rachel replied stiffly.

"Aw, come on, you're not mad at lil ol' Sirius, are you?" He said in a baby voice.

"Yes, you could have warned Lily about James's prank! I thought you cared about her!" She said icily.

"But I didn't know! All James said was that he was going to give her a dose of her own medicine. How was I supposed to know what that meant?" Rachel turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"You swear you didn't know?"

"I swear! I swear on my Nimbus 1700." He said solemnly.

"Your what?" Rachel asked.

"My Nimbus 1700." Sirius repeated. Rachel stared at him blankly. "My broom…the thing you fly on…Wait-are you muggle born?"

"Yea…"

"Oh! So that's why you don't know what a Nimbus 1700 is!" Sirius said. "Well, it's a broom, the best broom out might I add." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, in the wizarding world, you get around on brooms, or floo powder, or Apparate. Also, the best game in the whole world is played on brooms, Quidditch. It's too complicated to explain, but it's really great. I have an idea. We'll go to the first Quidditch match together and I'll explain everything while you are watching it, ok?"

"Ok."

"But only on one condition."

"What?"

"That you say you're not mad at me." Rachel smiled at him.

"Done." Sirius smiled. After about 15 minutes into class, the door to the greenhouse squeaked open. Lily emerged from behind it. Everyone turned to see who it was that walked it. They all gasped at Lily, James's jaw dropped. Since her hair was shorter, it curled under. She had apiece tucked behind her ear that curled around her ear. He shorter hair brought out the greenness of her eyes and seemed to add an extra sparkle to them.

"Miss Evans, where have you been?" Professor Bud asked her. "Are you aware that class started 15 minutes ago?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I was having a skin problem," Lily glanced over at James, "and had to go to the Hospital Wing. I'm very sorry I'm late." Lily said.

"Well, go take your seat next to Miss Collins." Lily walked over and sat next to Jenn.

"You'll catch flies, my friend, and I don't think women go for people who eat flies, especially Lily." Sirius said shutting James's mouth.

"And what makes you think I would care what Evans thought?" James demanded. Sirius smiled.

"I don't think, I know." Sirius said. "No matter how much you deny it, deep inside, you know you care what she thinks."

"Why would I care what a skinny little brat who's-"

"gorgeous thinks?" Sirius finished for him. James frowned.

"If _that's_ gorgeous," James said pointing at Lily, "then I'm going for ugly."

"We'll see, we'll see."

"Lily, everyone was staring at you when you came it!" Jenn said excitedly. "I told you it looked great!"

"_We_ told you." Rachel corrected.

"And did you see James's reaction? He was speechless!" Jenn said.

"That's a first." Lily said. "I'm glad it looks good. I was afraid everyone was going to say it was ugly. But anyway, we have to get James back…"

"Any ideas?" Rachel asked. Lily smiled evilly and began telling the girls her plan.

Later that night, around eight o'clock, Lily went down to the trophy room for her detention, she had to clean all the trophies, without magic. By the time she was finished all the trophies and they were approved by Filch the caretaker, it was past midnight. Lily went back to the Gryffindor Tower, nursing her arm and smelling strongly of polish. When she got to the common room, it was deserted by everyone except Rachel and Jenn.

"Ready, Lily?" Rachel asked standing up. Jenn stood up also.

"Ready. Let's put Mission Muggle Trick to action." Lily said smiling. They tiptoed up to the boys dorm.

Thank You's!

**Kessie Anne-** Glad my story is great and I hope you liked this chapter!

**CourtneetheIdiot- **Glad to hear my story was great! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Calypso Re-** Sorry your vacation sucked, was it really that bad? So sorry! Glad you liked chapter four, and hoping you like this one as well!

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, but could you 'be a responsible reader and review' for me? Thanks! Cheers! Emily


	6. It Is Beginning to Look A Lot Like Chris...

A/N- Ok…DON'T KILL ME! I know this took FOREVER to get out, but it's here now, so let's be happy. :) Ok? Anyway, the quote has nothing to do with the story, I couldn't find one that fit, so I just picked one. _Anyway_ hope everyone is ok and that everyone is making it though this tough time. My heart goes out to all the families who were directly affected by the recent tragedies, this chapter is dedicated to you and your families. I say directly because if you think about it, we were _all_ affected by this, whether you believe it or not, we were. I pray for _everyone_ _everywhere_, but **we will get through this, together.** Emily

Disclaimer- Ah, yes, the infamous disclaimer. We all know no one on this site owns any Harry Potter characters! Duh! Shesh, anyway, I still own nothing.

Chapter 6

It Is Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

_"Everyone hears what you say. Friends listen to what you say. Best friends listen to what you don't say."_

_-Source Unknown_

The girls quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the dorm. In their hands, they had honey, toilet paper, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and cherries to add the finishing touches. Each girl went over to a bed: Rachel to Sirius's, Jenn to Remus's, and Lily to James's. (Peter was in the hospital wing.)

Lily pulled back the hangings around James's bed. She smiled at how innocence he looked. She snorted quietly. 'James Potter, innocent? Yea, right.' She thought to herself. She opened the honey and was about to pour it on James when he grabbed her hand.

"Ya sure you want to do that, Evans?" He said. Lily almost screamed. Rachel, however, did scream when Sirius did the same thing to her. Lily calmed herself down and smiled.

"How'd you know we were coming?" Lily asked.

"I have my ways." James said sitting up and grabbing his glasses.

Lily sighed. "Well, you won this one, but be careful, Potter, because I never loose without making the winner pay." She said softly.

"Is that a threat?" James asked.

"No, it's a promise." Lily said here eyes hard as stone. Sirius stopped tickling Rachel and looked over at Lily and James.

"That's enough, you two, you can admit to your 'undying love' for each other in the morning." He said. "Rach, Jenn, will you two _lovely ladies_," Rachel giggled causing Sirius to smirk, "escort my _dearest_ Lil-Lil to your dorm?" Jenn looked up from talking quietly with Remus.

"But of course, King Sirius," Rachel said curtsying deeply to Sirius. Jenn laughed and hopped off Remus's bed. "Good night, Remus, Sirius, and James." She said grabbing one of Lily's arms; Rachel grabbed the other one.

"'Night, you guys," Rachel called over her shoulder.

"Undying love, yea, that'll be the day." Lily muttered under her breath.

The next few months flew by quickly. There were the pranks by Lily and James, which had now become a common thing, but as far as excitement goes, that was it. Before long, it was time for Christmas vacation.

Lily and her friends- and James, were all going home for the holidays.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel said jumping around the compartment. "Christmas has always been my favorite holiday!"

"I think it's everyone's, Rach." Lily said without looking up from the present she was wrapping.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked. She stopped jumping around and looked at Lily.

"Well, most people like it because of the presents," Six heads nodded in agreement, "but I like it because of the season." Six identical blank stares. "Ok, let me see if I can explain. Well, at Christmas, everyone seems happy and giving. Combine that with snow that makes everything looks so pure, and Christmas carols and lights, hot chocolate and marshmallows, bright hopeful eyes of children, and cold red noses, and that is what the season of Christmas is all about."

"Wow, that's deep, Lil." Jenn said.

"Yea, but it's true." Lily said.

She looked out the window at the snow-covered town they were passing by.

"Who's that present for, Lil?" Rachel asked sitting next to Lily.

"Not you." Lily said putting a bow on the present she was wrapping. Rachel faked looking hurt, but her eyes lit up as something popped into her head.

"You're going to like your present." Rachel said smiling. "Yep, yep, yep, you are, you are."

"Well, that's good." Lily said smiling.

"I mean, you'll really like it." Rachel urged.

"I'm sure I will."

"Lily!" Rachel said exasperatedly.

"What?" Lily said innocently.

"Oh, Lily, just tell her or we'll have to listen to how much you're going to like your present the whole way home." Jenn said.

"Fine, you're going to like your present too." Lily said rolling her eyes. Rachel smiled smugly.

"So, is anyone doing anything special for Christmas?" Jenn asked.

"I'm going to my aunt's house." Lily said. "All of the people from my dad's side of the family is going to be there. We go every Christmas, I guess it's kind of a tradition. There are so many people! It's crazy. There's 16 cousins, including Petunia and me, and all the aunts and uncles. It's really fun."

"How do all those people sleep in one house?" Remus asked.

"Well, all the cousins sleep, well, not really sleep until around 2 o'clock in the morning, but all the girls sleep in my cousin Lealia's room, and all the boys sleep in my cousins Jonathan and Nathan's room, except for Petunia, she doesn't really like a lot of my cousins, she thinks they're 'too childish.' Even though there are five cousins older than her and they don't think it's 'too childish.' And we open presents at midnight and eat 'dinner' after that." Lily said.

"That sounds _much_ more exciting than my Christmas." Jenn said. "We open presents in the morning and my grandparents come over for Christmas dinner and talk about boring old people stuff. My brothers and I usually go outside and play football after dinner, that's about the best part of the whole thing."

"How many brothers do you have?" Sirius asked.

"Five. And they're all older than me." Jenn said. "Ryan is 17, Michael is 15, Joe is 14, Danny is 13, and Chris is 12, and they _all_ go to Hogwarts. I'll have to introduce you to them when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Aren't a lot of them on the Quidditch team?" James asked.

"Yea Ryan, Michael, and Joe are. Danny and Chris wanted to be on the team, but there were no spots left, my other brothers took all the spots!" Jenn said laughing.

"My Christmas is pretty exciting." Rachel said. "My aunt, uncle, and three cousins come over after church on Christmas Eve and they spend the night, even though their house is only 20 minutes away, it's fun, though. And we open presents at like 6 o'clock in the morning; the first person up wakes everyone else up, which isn't hard since we all sleep on the living room floor. All ten of us-my mom, dad, aunt, uncle, three cousins, Kirsten, Maria, and Rose, my two sisters, Rebecca and Leanna, and me."

"Like a really big slumber party." Lily said.

"Yep." Rachel said. "So what about you guys, what do you do for Christmas?" She asked the boys.

"Well, my mom, sister, Veronika, and I go to my aunt and uncle's house for dinner on Christmas. They have two kids, Nick, who's 11, and Kara, who's 10." Sirius said.

"How old is your sister?" Rachel asked.

"She's 9." Sirius said. "What about your sisters?"

"Rebecca's 13-and goes to Hogwarts-and Leanna's 8." Rachel said.

"Did your sister ever go out with my brother Danny?" Jenn asked.

"Yea, I think so, but if I remember correctly, she dumped him because they were so alike, do you believe that?" Rachel said.

"No, how could you dump someone who you were so like? That would be perfect, I think." Jenn said.

"But it would get boring always know what they were going to do or say." James put in.

"I guess." Rachel said. "But anyway, James, Remus, what do you do for Christmas?"

"Well, my mom, dad, and I stay home and have a quiet Christmas with just the three of us since dad is always away on business except for Christmas, Easter, and two weeks in the summer, so we hardly ever see him. It's not exciting, but it's nice. My mom always makes a pumpkin pie, my dad and my favorite." Remus said.

"I love pumpkin pie." Lily said licking her lips.

"I never knew you were an only child, Remus." Jenn said.

"Yep." Remus said.

"My Christmas is more like Carrots's." James said pointing at Lily, Lily scowled. "My mom, dad, brother, Stephen who's 14, and I all go to my aunt's house on Christmas Eve. My aunt and uncle have eight kids who are 16, 15, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, and 8; the eight-year-olds are twin girls. It's really fun and there's never a dull moment when you're at that house, I can promise you that."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids. How many girls and how many boys?" Rachel asked.

"The 16 and 15 year olds are girls, and the 14, 12, and 10 year olds are boys. The 9 year old, and the twins are girls." James said.

"We will be arriving at King's Cross in five minutes." A voice said over the intercom.

"I guess we should start getting our stuff together." Lily said. They gathered their trunks, owl cages, and put their scarves, gloves, and cloaks on. Suddenly, the train came to a slow stop. They all pulled their stuff off the train.

"'Bye, everyone! See you soon! Merry Christmas!" Lily said giving everyone a hug, even James.

"Gross! Carrot germs!" James said.

"I would get mad, but it's too close to Christmas." Lily said.

Everyone wished everyone else a Merry Christmas and walked though the barrier. Everyone found his or her family. James when over to a woman with wavy shoulder length dark brown hair and honey colored eyes, and a boy with the same messy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and glasses as James.

"Your father had to work, but he'll probably be home when we get there." James's mother said. James nodded.

Remus went over to a woman with long sandy blonde hair and a balding man with dirty blonde hair.

Sirius when over to a woman with long raven black hair with curls at the bottom and mint green eyes, and a very hyper girl with the same hair and eyes as the woman. When the girl saw Sirius, she ran over and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Veronika." He said patting her on the head like you would a dog and picking her up so he could stand.

Jenn went over to a woman with the same chestnut hair and hazel eyes as Jenn who was standing with four boys with the same chestnut hair and hazel eyes. They waited for the fifth boy, obviously the oldest, to kiss his girlfriend goodbye before leaving.

Rachel went over to a woman with Rachel's dirty blonde hair, but only shorter, and light blue eyes, and two girls, one older, and one younger. They both had dirty blonde hair, the older one's was longer than Rachel's was, and the younger one's was shorter. They both also had blue eyes, the older girl's were light blue, and the younger girl's were dark blue.

Lily found her parents waiting anxiously for her. When they saw her, they ran over and hugged her.

"We miss you so much!" Rose said.

"Very much." William said.

"I missed you both!" Lily said. "Where's Petunia?" She asked, not really caring that much, but wondering.

"She didn't want to come." Rose said stiffly.

"That's ok," Lily said. Her mother smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the car, and you can tell us everything about school." William said. He picked up Lily's trunk and they all walked to the car.

Thank You's

**Narcissa-** Sorry the wait for my story was so long! Thank you! I love hearing good things about my writing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**LilyPotter-** Yay! You reviewed! Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter, what about this one? Did you like it too? Hope so!

**Noelle-** My chapters were awesome::stands up and dances around the room then falls because she forgot about her hurt knee:: LoL. Yes, you are responsible. I'll check out and reply to your story! Yep, yep, yep, I will, I will. Lily didn't get the better of James this time! Happy? "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow."- Romeo and Juliet Act ii. Sc. 2.

**Avadriz-** I will put in Dumbledore, Snape, and Malfoy in the next chapter, or I will try to, ok? If not, some of them will go in the next one.

**Kitty Kat-** Splendiferous? LoL. I like the word. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Gabby-** Glad you liked the chapter! You're welcome for telling everyone your name! ;)

**Cassie-** Here's another chapter. Here's another chapter. Here's another chapter. Here's another chapter. Here's another chapter. Did you like it?

**Sweetdreamz-** I like your name! It's very cute! J Glad you found out what Lily did, or tried to do!

**Sarcastic Princess-** I know that wasn't very fast, but did you survive the long wait? Hope so! Glad you liked the chapter!

**Channy Hoppy-** LoL. Your review cracked me up! I will definitely read your story, since you read mine! Te-he

**Shelly-** I'm sorry! Don't eat me! I got this chapter out as fast as I could! I'm sorry! But did you like it? Hope so!

**Calypso-** ::stands up and bows:: Glad my story is awesome! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Milkyweed-** I know that wasn't 'soon,' but did you enjoy it anyway? Hope so!

**Armageddon Girl-** Oh my goodness! Don't even tell me you like the movie Armageddon! I love that movie! My favorite song is on there, _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_! Glad you liked the neon hair! I did too! Te-he

**Ron's Secret Admirer-** I know, I thought I would bring him off his high horse but having Lily show him up. Didn't work, though, he's still big headed! LoL. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Destiny Phoenix-** I wrote more, did ya like it? Hope so!

**Joey-** LoL. Glad you enjoyed that part! I enjoyed writing it! LoL. It's good to hear that my story is original because there are so many Lily/James stories that I was afraid if would be exactly like one you already read. Hope you liked this chaper!

**SuGaR-** Adorable-yay! I love adorable things! J Here's your next chapter, ko? You don't have to review the other chapters, it's ok. Hope you liked it!

**Cassondra-** I have never really been a really humorous person, so it's a real compliment to be told I'm funny. Thanks. And as for continue, of course!

**Alicia-** Did you like this chapter? Hope so!

**Britz-** I'm glad you found my story too! And you are right, Lily/James fics are by far the best! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Bon-** I'm _really_ glad my pranks were original! I was trying to do that! Glad you liked the story!

**Rhozza- **Sorry the wait was so long, was it worth it? Hope so! I'll get the next chapter out quicker, promise.

**Geeta- **I will definitely write more, so you can find out what happens. Hope you liked the chapter!

Now, all of you reading this, please be a responsible reader and review. ¡Gracias! Emily


	7. Giving and Recieving

A/N- That wasn't so long now, was it? Anyway, no new characters to this story in this chapter, next chapter, I PROMISE! Anywho, thanks for the reviews, 'thank you's' at the end. Anyone see the movie yet? I have, it's really good! So if you haven't seen it yet, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Oliver Wood was looking _very_ nice (::wink wink::) in the movie. Sorry, just had to say that! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope it isn't _too_ boring. Emily

Disclaimer- I own everything dull, unimaginative, and odd.

Chapter 7

Giving and Receiving

_"Giving presents is a talent; to know what a person wants, to know when and how to get it, to give it lovingly and well. Unless a character possesses this talent there is no moment more annihilating to ease than that in which a present is received and given."_

_-Pamela Glenconner_

When the Evans reached their car, Lily hopped in the back while William put her trunk in the back next to her.

"Petunia's things from her sleep over are still in the trunk." He said when he put it in the back.

_(A/N- If anyone knows a car that parents would drive in the late 60's early 70's, could you tell me because I don't know any cars! Thanks Emily)_

"That's ok, I don't mind." Lily said.

William and Rose got into the car.

"Lily, what happened to your hair?" Rose asked.

"Well, this boy kind of did a spell wrong and covered my hair in this black goop, so I had to cut it off." Lily said.

"That's too bad, but it does look nice. So, how's Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"It's so awesome!" Lily said excitedly. "The castle is huge! And there's magic everywhere around it. The staircases move, and there's ghosts-some are nice, so aren't-and the classes are wonderful and really exciting."

"That's wonderful. So tell me, have you made any friends?" Rose asked.

"Yea, there's Rachel McKelly who we met at Diagon Alley, and there's Jennifer Collins, and Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"Any _boyfriends_?" Rose asked smiling.

"_Mom_." Lily said. Rose laughed.

"Are you doing well in your classes?" William asked.

"Yes. Charms is my favorite and by far my best class. The rest of the classes are ok, except Potions, I don't really like that class." Lily said. "Oh, and we are going to be learning how to fly on brooms when we get back from vacation."

"Are you glad you went?" William asked.

"Very much." Lily said. Rose and William smiled.

"We're home." Rose said as they pulled into the driveway in front of a cream colored house with slate blue colored shutters. There was about six inches of snow on the ground. Lily smiled, jumped out of the car, and took a deep breath.

"I have forgotten how pretty it was around here in winter." She said.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rose said walking her daughter into the house. We're going to your Aunt Deanna and Uncle Patrick's house tomorrow, so you had better get backed. I'm going to do laundry tonight, so put all your dirty clothes in the hamper. Looks like Petunia went out with her friends." Rose said picking up a note on the kitchen table and sighing. Just then, William came down the steps.

"Your stuff's upstairs, kiddo." He said.

"Thanks, Dad." Lily said and began up the stairs.

"Oh, Lily!" Rose said. Lily turned round to face her mother. "Your Christmas dress is on your bed. I bought it last week. I hope you like it." Lily nodded and ran up the steps. Rose smiled. When Lily got to her room, she ran to her bed to look at her dress. It was black velvet with gold and silver sparkles on it. Lily picked it up, held it up to her self, and walked over to the mirror. She spun around and started to dance around her room. Rose knocked on the door and Lily stopped dancing.

"So, do you like it?" Rose asked when she opened the door.

"I love it! Thank you, Mom!" Lily said and hugged her mother.

"I thought you would. I was thinking you could wear your black shoes, you know, the buckle over ones that are shinny."

"Yes, that would look perfect." Lily said and went to her closet to hang up her dress and get her shoes. "These ones, right?"

"Yes, those ones." Rose said. "Now, get your dirty clothes together, dinner is in a half hour." Rose left the room. Lily opened her trunk and carried all her dirty clothes to the hamper. Then she got her duffel bag and started putting the stuff she would need for going to her aunts.

"Lily, dinner!" Her mother called a half-hour later. Lily hopped down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Petunia sitting down.

"Hi, Petunia, long time no see." Lily said.

"Lily." Petunia said nodding her head once towards her sister to acknowledge that she knew Lily was there. Lily sat down across from her sister just as her mother put steak, mashed potatoes, and peas.

Later that night, Lily got into her pajamas and got into her bed. Her mother came in a few minutes later and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Lily, I'm glad you're home." Rose said tucking Lily in.

"'Night, Mom, I missed you tucking me in at night." Lily said. Rose smiled.

The next morning after Lily ate her breakfast and finished packing, she took out the presents for all her friends. She wrapped a bag of dung bombs and some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans for Sirius. And attached a note to the front.

_Sirius- _

_I thought you could get good use out of these Dung Bombs, and I know how much you love Surprises, and since Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans mean every flavor, there should be some surprises there. Merry Christmas!_

_-Lily_

The next present was to Remus. It was a Wizard's Chessboard, complete with pieces.

_Remus- _

_I know you love Wizard's Chess, so now you won't have to always borrow pieces and boards because you now are the proud owner of your own set of Wizard's Chess pieces and board. Merry Christmas!_

_-Lily_

Next was Rachel's present. It was a Wizard's Mood Bracelet and Chocolate Frogs.

_Rach- _

_Alas! A mood bracelet that really works! They have those things in the muggle world, but they don't really work, this one does. It turns red when you're angry, blue when you're sad, yellow when you're especially happy, orange when you're pissed off, purple when your content, green when you're sick, and black when you're stressed. So always keep your sleeve rolled up so we can know when we shouldn't approach you. :) Merry Christmas!_

_-Lily_

Next was Jennifer's present. It was a book called, A Jumble of Jokes, Quotes, Poems, and Stories.

_Jenn- _

_I know you're into quotes, and poems and all that jazz, so I thought this book would be perfect for you! Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!  
–Lily_

Finally was James's present. It was a Cockroach Clusters in an empty box of Reeses Pieces.

_James- _

_No, they're not poison, it's a muggle candy. They're really good, I promise. No curse attached._

_-Lily_

"Done." Lily said smiling. She tapped all the presents, and they shrunk so that they looked like doll presents. "Crystal, can you get these to my friends? You know who gets what, right?" Crystal nipped Lily's finger to show that she did and flew out the open window.

"Lily, start getting ready for church, we're leaving in an hour!" Rose called up the stairs.

"Yes, Mom!" Lily said and got changed. She brushed her hair and braided some hair from the middle of a side of her part. She put on her shoes, grabbed her stuff, and went downstairs.

"Ready?" Rose asked.

"Yep, where's Petunia?" Lily asked putting on her black pea coat and light purple scarf that said 'Lily' on the side with a white lily behind the name. Petunia had a light blue scarf that said 'Petunia' on the side with a white petunia behind the name.

"She's coming." Rose said. "Petunia! We're ready to go!" Rose called up the stairs. "Lily, I would wear your boots, & then change to you shoes in Church because there's about a foot of snow outside. William, will you put Lily and Petunia's stuff in the car, please?"

"Of course." William said grabbing both Lily and Petunia's stuff.

"I'm ready." Petunia said walking down the stairs like she was the queen of England, but it didn't work because she tripped, and almost fell, on the last step. Lily snorted. Petunia scowled at her. She was wearing her limp hair in what looked like it was supposed to be a bun, but didn't work to well since her hair was so thin, and a horrid blue dress that had lace around the bottom of the skirt, the neck, and the sleeves. The dress looked like it popped out of the 20's, or even 1900. Petunia just _had_ to pick out her own dress, since she was 14 and all.

Petunia put on her coat and scarf and went to the door.

"Petunia, I think you should wear your boots, because there's a lot of snow out there." Rose warned.

"I'll survive, mother." Petunia said and walked out the door. Lily followed her, and Rose after her. Petunia stepped onto the porch, and screamed.

"I told you to wear your boots." Rose said. Lily had to fight not to laugh. Petunia stomped to the car.

They pulled out of the driveway and went to Church. After Church, they went to Lily and Petunia's aunt and uncle's house.

When the Evans returned home the day after Christmas, Lily walked into her room to find five presents on her bed, and that it was _really_ cold in her room. She put on her sweatshirt and slippers and sat down on her bed to open her presents.

The first present was wrapped pretty poorly in red wrapping paper with Christmas trees all over it. The front said: 'To: Lil-Lil, From: Sirius.' She opened it to find a book called, 101 Ways to Curse Your Enemy, and a note.

_Lil-Lil- _

_Hope you liked the book-I know you'll get good use out of it. :) James already has one, so I thought it was only fair if you had one too. Miss you._

_-Sirius_

"Yes, I will _definitely_ get good use out of this book." Lily said smiling evilly.

The next present was wrapped in navy blue paper and said, 'To Lily, From, Remus.' Lily opened it to find a box of Chocolate Frogs and a note.

_Lily- _

_How was your Christmas? I hope it was good. Did you like the Chocolate Frogs? I know they're your favorite. Have a Merry Christmas and don't let Petunia get you down. See you soon._

_-Remus_

"Yes! Thanks, Remus! More cards for my collection!" Lily said smiling.

The next present was wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper with snowflakes all over it. It said, 'To Lil, Love, Rach.' Lily opened it to find a picture of Rachel and herself standing in front of a large weeping willow tree in the beginning of the year. Rachel in the picture was currently giving Lily in the picture bunny ears. The Lily finally figured it out and started tickling the Rachel, and they both started laughing. The frame was cherry wood with stickers of stars, moons, smiley faces, and the words, 'Best Friends.' Lily turned the picture frame over and on the back, the words, 'LE & RM BFFE.' And stuck to the back was a piece of parchment, Lily opened it and read,

_Lil- _

_So you like? You better! I spent long, hard hours on that frame! You better have a shrine for it-that's how wonderful it is! So, how's Petunia? I'll have to come to your house over the summer so we can torture her! That will be fun! See you back at Hoggywarts!_

_Love Always,_

_Rach_

"Thanks, Rach." Lily said, putting the picture on her nightstand, next to the picture of her and her muggle friends at the beach the day before Lily left for Hogwarts. "I wonder how they're doing?" Lily said to herself as she looked at the picture of her muggle friends and her. She sighed and turned back to her presents.

The next present was wrapped in white paper with hand painted pictures on it like 'Hogwarts,' 'Gryffindor,' presents, Christmas trees, stars, and many other things. Lily didn't even have to look at the tag to see who it was from, she knew, Jenn. She opened the rather large present to find a beautiful painting of Hogwarts at sunset. The sun was slowly setting behind the giant castle in the painting. Lily finally tore her eyes away from the picture to look at Jenn's note.

_Dear Lily, _

_Merry Christmas! Hope you liked the picture. I painted it myself. So when you are away from Hogwarts, you can pretend that you're there- that we're all there, and you won't feel so alone. Or when Petunia's getting on your nerves, you can be away from her, or at least your mind will. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Jenn_

"Thanks, Jenn, I love it." Lily said. Lily got up and hung the picture directly across from her mirror, so that when she was looking in the mirror, she could see Hogwarts and feel like she was there.

The next and final present was wrapped in orange paper, and was a very strange shape. 'Who could this be from?' Lily thought. She opened it to find: a carrot. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "James." The note was short, but had James's touch.

_Carrots- _

_Like it? A carrot for Carrots! Haha! Hope I don't see you soon! And that your Christmas was bad!_

_-James_

Lily smiled at the thought of James's reaction to her present. Lily cleaned up the wrapping paper and put all the notes, even James's, in a box that on the top said, 'Hogwarts Memories.' Then she put all of her presents on her dresser and flopped onto her bed. "Back to Hogwarts in a week." She said to herself.

Thank You's!

**Quack Quack 88-** I agree with you, and you weren't rambling, you were making important points and I thank you. I know how Lily's parents are going to die already, but I'm not telling how:) But I will tell you it won't happen for a few years, don't worry, because then it can get all mushy and stuff and you can't do that when they're like 11 or 12. See what I mean? Hope you liked this chapter!

**Princess Hermione-** Glad you liked the chapter, did you like this one too? Haven't talked to you lately, hope to soon!

**Skyiela-** You are _definitely_ right; Lily/James fics _are_ da bomb! Don't worry, I am _definitely_ continuing; I'm excited to find out what happens next! Glad you like the story!

**AmandaPanda-** Glad you liked the story. Was this quick enough? Probably not, but I tried!

**Specil-** Do you really think that was overboard? I thought it was really funny, so I put it in, but you may be right. Glad you liked the story.

**RonsSecretAdmirer-** Eww! Someone popped your head! Gross! Was there brains everywhere? LoL. Yea, that part put a little twist in the story. Yes! I'm creative::Jumps up and down and gets a weird look from dog:: That was as quick as I could get this chapter out, and it was just for you:) No, I haven't read any Tamora Pierce books, but I will _definitely_ check them out.

Now, everyone, click that button in the bottom left hand corner of this story that says, 'Click Here to Submit a Review,' and do as it says. ¿Por favor? Emily


	8. Saying Goodbye

A/N-::Hides head:: He he. Um, atleast it hasn't been a year yet? I'm sorry, I know I know, no excuse, but I really am. I had no ideas to write so I did something horrible, you'll see. But I know what I'm writing in the next chapter, so it should be out quicker. You have my word. Well, hope you like this chapter, don't hate me, and please review? Enjoy! Emily

Disclaimer- Alas, my only claim to fame is the plot and a few characters, the rest is J. K.'s.

A/N- Just wondering, has anyone finished OoTP? I finished in two days, I know, I'm a freak. But I was sobbing after I finished. I can't believe died::Sob!::

Chapter 8

Saying Goodbye

"_A part of you has grown in me, together forever we shall be never apart maybe in distance, but not in heart."_

_-Source Unknown_

The week soon past, not soon enough for Lily, though, since she was stuck with Petunia. Although, now that Lily was a witch, Petunia barely talked to her, but if she did, it was an insult. Lily had managed not to hurt her sister too much. She did succeed in locking her outside in the snow with nothing but socks, jeans, and a long-sleeved shirt on when her parents weren't home. Lily got yelled at pretty badly for that, 'but it was worth it.' Lily thought.

Lily sighed with relief the night before going back to Hogwarts. She picked out a new outfit she had gotten for Christmas: a white knitted sweater with a big light blue snowflake on the front, navy blue leggings, (Alright, you wore them when you were eleven too! At least when you were 10!) and brown boots. She glanced at the picture Jenn painted from her and smiled to herself: she would be back there soon.

The next morning, Lily and her mother and father set off to King's Cross.

"Lily, I'm sorry Petunia didn't want to come." Rose said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"It's ok, really." Lily said. 'I wouldn't want her here anyway.' She added in her head. Rose smiled and gave her daughter one last hug. "We'll miss you, Lily. Don't forget to write. Be good, and have fun. We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Mom. I love you." Lily said. She turned to her father who scoped her up into a giant bear hug. Lily laughed.

"Bye, my Lily flower." William said. "We miss you already. Have fun at school, but stay away from any boys." Lily rolled her eyes and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Yes, Daddy." Lily said as William put her back onto the floor. "I love you. Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll see you soon!" Lily said and with one final wave, she disappeared through the barrier and onto Platform 9 and ¾.

Lily pushed her things onto the train, said goodbye to Crystal and found her way to an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. James joined her, however, two minutes later.

"Hey, Potter, how was your Christmas?" She asked remembering her present to him.

"Fine." James said. "The candy was good, but when I went to buy more, the candy itself looked different." Lily started laughing just as Rachel, Jennifer, Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined them.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Lily.

"James." Lily said. Everyone, including James, looked at her strangely. "He was just telling me how much he liked the candy I gave him…but it wasn't the candy he thought it was…it was Cockroach Clusters! I put them in an empty box of Reeses Pieces."

"Gross!" James screamed. Everyone else started laughing. "You'll pay for that, Evans."

"Oh, please," Lily said, "like you could hurt me. Aside from making my hair wet tar, you have done nothing remotely hurtful or terrible." Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone.

James smiled mischievously. "We'll see about that, we'll see…" Just then, the compartment banged open. In the entrance stood Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. The boys all stood up. Snape and Malfoy were both first years, Slytherins, and hated by James and his clan.

"Malfoy." James said in a low voice.

"Why hello there, Potty." Lucius said.

"What do you two want?" Sirius asked, rolling up his sleeves. The three girls looked on, praying there wouldn't be a fight.

"Just wanted to make sure you all were still, here…" Snape said glancing at each one of the Gryffindors.

"My, my, my, you ladies are looking quite gorgeous today." Malfoy say looking at the girls with a sneer climbing onto his face. Lily looked back at him, disgusted, as did Jenn, but Rachel just rolled her eyes.

With that comment, BAM! Sirius and James both hit Malfoy in the face.

"Don't you ever talk to Lily, Jenn, or Rachel again, _ever_." James said through clenched teeth.

Malfoy cursed at Sirius and James before exiting the compartment. The boys all sat back down.

"My hero!" Rachel said, kissing Sirius's shoes. She giggled.

"Awww, Potter, I didn't know you cared." Lily said in a baby voice.

"Well, even if I do hate you, I'd pick you over Snape and Malfoy any day." James said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm flattered, really." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Yea, you're much prettier and nicer than those two." Sirius said.

"Thank you, Sirius." Lily said smiling. James rolled his eyes.

"What, you don't agree, James?" Rachel asked smiling.

Someone who was looking very closely at James would have seen a light pink color creep along James' face, but none of his friends noticed.

"Well, I...I...of course I agree, please, Snape looks like he has never seen a bath, let alone taken one. And Malfoy has a permanent frown on his face." James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to date me, love me and marry me." Lily sang. (think Miss Congeniality.)

"Oh, please." James said.

"Anyway," Remus said, "how was everyone's Christmas?"

"Awesome. Jenn, that picture was beautiful; I didn't know you were such a good painter." Rachel said. Jenn blushed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it."

"Yea, they were so good!" Lily added. Everyone agreed.

"Thank you." Jenn said bashfully.

"What was everyone's painting of?" Lily asked. "Mine was the castle with the sun setting in the background."

"Mine was the lake surrounded by snow and kids ice-skating on it." Rachel said.

"Mine was the forbidden forest covered in snow." Sirius said.

"Mine was the Sorting Ceremony." James said.

"Mine was the Gryffindor Common Room with a fire roaring and people sitting in front of it." Remus said. "I couldn't help but notice, Jenn, that a red head was sitting with her head on the shoulder of a boy with messy black hair." Remus smiled.

"Jenn!" Lily exclaimed. Jenn didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"I wish I was as artistic as you." Rachel said.

"Everyone's gifts were great." Lily said. "Thank you all." Everyone agreed.

Soon enough, the train came to a stop and everyone unloaded.

When Lily reached her dorm, she ran and jumped on her bed.

"It feels so good to be back!" She said.

"Geez, Lil, you would think you came from a broken family or something the way you are acting." Rachel said putting her stuff down next to her bed.

"No, it's just that I love being here. I love everything about Hogwarts and magic, and just everything. And plus, at home, I have to be with Petunia." Lily spit out Petunia's name as if it was a poison. "But I do miss my parents when I'm here." She added as an after thought.

"Did you see any of your muggle friends while you were home?" Jenn asked sitting next to Lily on her bed. Rachel also joined them.

"No." Lily said guiltily. "I bet they all forgot about me anyway."

"I doubt that." Jenn said.

"I don't. I mean, I didn't have a best friend at home. I had friends but none that I would call 'best,' none like you two." Rachel and Jenn smiled.

"I wonder where Elisabeth and Sarah are." Rachel said.

"There stuff is here, so they must have dropped off their stuff and gone to see friends or something." Jenn said noticing the trunks in front of Elisabeth and Sarah's beds.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. Professor McGonagall entered looking very grave.

"Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you. Follow me." Lily merely nodded and with a quick glance at Jenn and Rachel she followed Professor McGonagall out of the dorm. They walked until they reached two stone gargoyles. "Lemon drop." Professor McGonagall said and the gargoyles jumped to the side revealing an entrance way and stairs leading up.

"Go on." Professor McGonagall said. "Professor Dumbledore is expecting you." Lily nodded and cautiously began her walk up the stone steps. She finally reached a large wooden door. She knocked softly and heard a soft, "Come in." The wooden door creaked open. Lily took a deep breath and stepped in.

**THANK YOUS!!!**

**pRiNcEsS-** Glad you liked my story! I also LOVE Lily/James stories!

**LushGurl****-** Glad you liked my story! I will, of course, always keep writing and I'll _try_ to keep my chapters updated quicker. :)

**Rons****SecretAdmirer**- Ummm, ok, I didn't put out that chapter as quick as the other one, sorry! Don't listen to those people, you aren't 'weird,' you're unique! I don't think spendiddity is a real word either, but it's a fun word!

**Quack Quack 88**- Yes, you got the longest note, but will you this time?? We'll see…I am NOT free of writer's block as you can tell since it took me **10 months** to get this chapter out. Lily really didn't give James a present, more like a gag gift, same with James. I hope you're free from writer's block now!!

**Hiphopgurl****-** Did I make you wait long enough for this chapter?? I don't think so:) I know, Lily/James fics are _by far_ the best! I will _definitely_ keep writing, well, if I can think of something to write about!

**Cari**** Jade-** I'll have to check out Tamora Pierce and Anne McCafffery. I feel so honored that I got your longest review ever! I'm so lucky::gets up and does a dance:: I will definitely e-mail you when any chapter comes out…I do that for any person who leaves their e-mail address when they review.

**cquill13-**I'm glad my story is 'cool.' I wrote more, but definitely _not_ soon! Sorry about that!

**Princess Sakura Moon-** What James's reaction good? Hope so! Glad you liked the story!

**Nasha**** L. T. M. Potter (Who's real name is Rebecca)-** So glad you LOVED IT!! I will always e-mail people who leave their e-mail address when I put up a new chapter. It's been really long, so I hope you haven't forgotten about me and my story and how you asked me to e-mail you!

**Destiny ****Phoenix-** I get so excited when people tell me my story is 'more developed' or whatever than other stories they have read! It makes me feel good! What were you doing up at 1:30 am on maybe a school night?? Glad my story is 'awesome' and that you love it. Don't hate me because I haven't updated in10 months! Sorry!

**Natalie- I'm** in your top five and tow three??!! I'm so honored! If you don't mind, what are the other stories in your top five and top three?? I would love to read them if you would let me know what the names of them are. You probably could write a Lily/James story like me! I bet you could! Glad you liked the story!

**GINGER ROGERS-** Did you like the reaction??

**Kale Hana Catemii-** I continued, but not to quickly. Sorry about that! Don't hate me! Glad you liked the story, though.

**Lauren-** I love Christmas myself, and I love writing with A LOT of detail (if you haven't already picked that up). If you're going to know the characters, you have to know about their families and their customs and stuff. That's what I think anyway. Glad you liked the story!

**AshleyEye****- **¡Hola! I love writing the personalities for characters! It's my favorite part of writing! If I could, I would write a story with just every character's personality, but I can't because then it would have no plot and would be a dumb story. Oh well. Glad you liked the story!

**bratgoddess88-** I don't mind if you use Rose as Lily's mom in your story, if you don't mind. I just named her that because it's Lily and Petunia, so I figured the mom should have a flower name too. I have to read the whole story before I review too, so don't think you're weird. Glad you liked the story!

**NorthStar**- I'll check out you're story, don't worry! Yea, I had to put a lot of thought into those gifts too! LoL! Glad you like the story!

**Meghan**- I am SO sorry! I had no motivation! Sorry I put you through hell! I'm sorry! I really am!!

**Cassie Potter**- I'll have to check out your story! Sorry for the wait!!

**Kirjava**- I'm really glad you liked it! It's ok that you didn't have any constructive criticism, just knowing you liked it is enough!! Sorry in the delay in the chapter!

**Bubblegumgirl**- Glad you liked the chapter! Sorry this one wasn't out very quickly! I don't think Lily minded getting a carrot for Christmas because it was James and she knew her gift to him was way worse.

**Catbus**- I am Sorry for the wait! I really am! I know, there is no excuse for this not being out for so long. I am sorry, but I'm glad you liked the story!!


End file.
